


Wrong Indentity

by Risa_urohito



Category: own story - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risa_urohito/pseuds/Risa_urohito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina ist ein  Mädchen im 5 Jahrgang der M- High, ihre Eltern sind bereits verstorben und nun lebte sie alleine in ihrer 4- Zimmerwohnung, bis eines Nachts ein fremder Junge auf ihrem Balkon steht und wieder verschwindet. Einige Zeit vergeht und sie trifft den Jungen wieder, ob sie nun herausfindet was er von ihr will?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Indentity

>>Der Mond geht auf du legst dich nieder,  
du schließt die Augen und öffnest sie wieder. <<

Der Mond stand  hoch am Himmel, der helle Mondschein wurde von ein paar Wolken blockiert. Stille. Die Ruhe der Nacht hatte sich bereits über die Straßen der Kleinstadt Leith gebreitet. Die letzten beleuchteten Fenster wurden Dunkel und auf der Straße taumelte nur noch ein Obdachloser. Er lief die Straße hinunter, er ging und stoppte dann plötzlich als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Er stolperte zurück, drehte sich um und rannte, er rannte um sein Leben. Am nächsten Morgen stand in der Zeitung: >>Toter Mann gefunden, konnte nicht identifiziert werden<< und darunter ein kurzer Bericht.

Noch 5 Minuten, der Unterricht war gleich zu ende und die meisten Studenten zappelten bereits auf ihren Sitzen. Da die Erlösung, die Glocke ertönte. Die Schülerscharren traten , beim Verlassen der Klassenräume, beinahe die Lehrer platt. Welche zu Schimpfen begannen, die Schülerinnen und Schüler hörten gar nicht mehr, sie dachten nur noch an die bevorstehenden Ferien. Manche fuhren mit ihrer Familie in den Urlaub, andere verbrachten sie mit ihren Freunden. Ich hatte keinen Stress, ich hatte mir nichts vorgenommen. Immerhin ich hatte keine Freunde oder Familie mit denen ich meine Freizeit  verbringen konnte. Auch in der Grundschule hatte ich keine Freunde gehabt und meine Eltern starben vor 10 Jahren bei einem Autounfall, seitdem kam ich gut alleine zurecht. Langsam stieg ich die Treppe zu den Spinden hinunter und hörte mit meinen Kopfhörern Musik um meine laute und hektische Umgebung auszublenden.

Als ich in meiner Fünfzimmerwohnung ankam war niemand da um mich zu begrüßen, was auch nicht erwartet hatte. Ich zog mich um, um joggen zu gehen, und danach ein Bad zu nehmen. Ich verließ das Reihenhaus und begann mich langsam vorwärts zu bewegen. Meine Füße trafen immer schneller und öfter am Boden auf meine Geschwindigkeit steigerte sich immer mehr und das Joggen wandelte sich in ein schnelles  Laufen um. Plötzlich fühlte ich Blicke die an meinem Rücken hingen und nicht von mir ablassen wollten. Ich rannte mit voller Kraft weiter in den Wald, als sich mein Verfolger in Luft auflöste wie es schien. Ich lief meine Runde fertig und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Müde stolperte ich mit nun weichen Knien die Stufen hinauf zu meiner Wohnung. Langsam drehte ich den Schlüssel im Zylinder und trat ein. Bevor ich ins Bett ging schrieb ich noch meine Hausübungen damit ich am Ferienende nichts mehr zu tun hatte, noch immer wundernd wer mir da gefolgt war. „Wie oft hast du das schon wiederholt? Hast du denn sonst nichts zu tun? Keine Freunde zum reden und Spaß haben?", die Stimme kam vom Balkon herein, ich erkannte sie nicht, obwohl, auch wenn er in meiner Klasse wäre, hätte ich ihn wohl nicht erkannt.

Der Junge auf meinem Balkon war... Man konnte ihn nicht richtig beschreiben (alles wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen), er hatte dunklere Haut, keine Schwarze, doch man sah von Weitem wie weich sie sein musste, sein Körper sah trainiert aus und sein schwarzes 4cm Haar war verwuschelt, er war ungefähr 1,80m groß. Um es kurz zu fassen er war richtig gut aussehend und hatte nebenbei auch eine echt hinreisende Stimme, fast schon wie ein Sänger. „Was starrst du mich so an?", fragte er irritiert. Er stand im Mondschein auf meinem Balkon wie konnte ich ihn nicht anstarren, vorallem weil ich im fünften Stockwerk wohnte, aber das schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören. „I...ich starr dich nicht an. Aber...aber wichtiger ist: Wer zur Hölle bist du?!", fragte ich mit nicht gerade nettem Tonfall. Mit verwundertem Blicken betrachtete er mich, er musterte mich. Da fiel mir erst auf was ich an hatte, ich trug ein weißes Trägertop mit einem großen Ausschnitt und eine Shorty. Er jedoch trug eine dunkelblaue Jeans, ein grünes T-Shirt und ein schwarzes Paar Schuhe. „Ich bin jemand den du schon kennst", sagte er, ich wollte dagegen Sprechen doch er redete weiter, „ Du erkennst mich vielleicht nicht mehr, doch wir haben, als wir klein waren, viel gespielt. Wobei deine Mutter mich nicht gerade gern hatte. Ich bin's Michael." Ich blickte ihn interessiert an, ich wollte mehr hören, mehr über meine längst vergessene Vergangenheit. Damals musste ich so schnell wie möglich Erwachsen werden. Zu überleben war damals, und auch heute noch, eines der wichtigsten Dinge der Welt. Natürlich wurde ich von der verbliebenen Familie meiner Mutter unterstütz, jedoch hatten die nicht viel mehr als ich. Er verstand meinen Blick nicht, und sah unverständnisvoll zurück. „Erzähl mir mehr davon." Er trat herein Schritt für Schritt, er sah ein wenig Verunsichert aus, als hätte er Angst vor meiner Reaktion. Ich jedoch setzte mich auf die Couch, versuchte mich zu beruhigen, doch die erste Frage die mir kam war: „Woher weiß ich ob er die Wahrheit spricht?"

 


End file.
